Jusqu'au point
by Kazinautes
Summary: Rogue pouvait être très injuste envers tous ses élèves, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de DCFM ... ("To the point" de Ivy, traduction par Nenuf)


Jusqu'au point  
  
« LONDUBAT ! » La voix de Rogue résonna à travers la classe et les grands couloirs. « Vous appelez ça une potion, espèce de pathétique imitation de sorcier ! Dix points de moins à Gryffondor ! » Les Serpentard eurent un sourire rayonnant. C'est ainsi que la quasi-totalité des cours de Potions se passaient, à la différence que Neville était remplacé par d'autres Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou pauvres Poufsouffle. Mais jamais les Serpentard cependant, car ils avaient une place spéciale dans le c?ur du Professeur Rogue - qui se trouvait accessoirement être le directeur de leur Maison. Il semblait prendre un immense plaisir à humilier ses élèves en montrant leurs faiblesses à la classe entière. Bien que, peut-être, il ait ses raisons - lesquelles raisons dépassaient la compréhension et les suppositions de ses élèves, qui l'étiquetait « méchanceté » et le haïssaient pour le reste de leurs études. Cela faisait des années que cela durait, et aucun autre professeur de l'école ne lui en avait parlé, à part McGonagall, dont les cris pouvaient être entendus dans l'école entière et les deux directeurs des maisons rivales (Gryffondor et Serpentard) n'étaient pas dans de très bons termes depuis. Mais comme Albus Dumbledore refusait de se mêler de la manière dont les professeurs faisaient leurs cours et ne voulaient pas le renvoyer, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. McGonagall était d'un genre loyal et ne s'abaisserait pas à son niveau, Rogue croyait qu'il avait gagné la bataille et continua à enseigner avec sa technique unique, incontesté, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vienne à Poudlard. * Le professeur Victoria Cross se dirigeait vers la salle des professeurs lorsqu'elle entendit le grondement du professeur Rogue, la figeant sur place. « POTTER ! Arrêtez de discuter avec Mr Weasley derrière mon dos. Je vous avais prévenu ! » Il y eut un moment d'hésitation puis sa voix devint glaciale : « Comme vous voudrez . Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor et si vous ajoutez un mot, j'enlève un point pour chaque Gryffondor assis dans cette pièce. » La cloche sonna enfin et tous les élèves sortirent un à un, ne désirant qu'une chose : être ailleurs. Le professeur Cross arrêta plusieurs Gryffondor pour leur demander ce que signifiait ce qu'elle avait surpris. « Vous avez trouvé que c'était dur ? » se plaignit Dean Thomas, « je pense qu'il n'a pas été aussi sévère que d'habitude ! » - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse, « que cela arrive souvent ? » - Professeur, dit Ron avec colère, on veut dire que ça arrive tout le temps ! » - Vous exagérez sûrement. » Elle refusait de croire qu'un professeur puisse faire une telle chose. - Ah ouais ? » dit Harry d'un ai sombre, son visage encore rouge de son épreuve avec Rogue, « Ecoutez encore quelques cours et vous verrez si nous exagérons. » Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle pour leur déjeuner et laissèrent le professeur Cross dans une profonde perplexité. *  
« Minerva » dit le professeur Cross au repas « Est-ce vrai que le professeur Rogue crie après ses élèves à chaque leçon ? » A cause de sa toute récente arrivée à l'école et à sa position de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle faisait confiance au professeur de métamorphose à la fois plus sage et plus vieille. Victoria tira ses cheveux clairs en arrière, essayant de les attacher en queue de cheval ou au moins de les retenir hors de ses yeux couleurs châtaigne. La lumière dans la Grande salle intensifiait le bronzage miel de sa peau, la faisant apparaître brillante et lui donnant un air angélique. Elle était un professeur plutôt jeune puisqu'elle n'avait que 32 ans.  
« Ma chère enfant, vous avez vraiment beaucoup à apprendre. » soupira McGonagall, posant sa fourchette. « Le professeur de potions ne se contente pas de leur crier après et de les humilier, mais il enlève aussi injustement des points à leu Maison. »  
« Comment ça, injustement ? » demanda-t-elle. McGonagall se pencha vers elle d'un air conspirateur tout en gardant ses yeux de chat sur le professeur en question.  
« Oh, il trouvera une raison, vous pouvez compter là-dessus. Aussi minime que cela puisse être, il ôtera des points à leur Maison pour cela. Mais étrangement, il ne semble jamais ôter des points à sa propre Maison.  
- Vous n'insinuez pas que .  
- Je n'INSINUE pas, je l'AFFIRME ! » dit McGonagall, haineuse. « Je lui en ai parlé plusieurs fois et il ne nie ni ne confirme jamais mes allégations. Mais je connais la vérité. »  
- Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Victoria, encore abasourdie qu'il puisse commettre un tel acte. Pendant ses cours, si elle avait à enlever des points à une certaine Maison, cela n'importait pas si c'était Serpentard ou un membre de sa Maison - les Serdaigle - elle agissait exactement de la même manière. Cette discrimination était absolument sans précédent.  
- Je suis allée voir Dumbledore, naturellement, » dit Minerva en sirotant son jus de fruits. « Mais il a refusé toute implication, il a dit : 'Nous éduquons tous à notre propre manière et interférer dans son enseignement serait comme répandre du poison dans les veines' »  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport » Victoria secoua la tête.  
- Tout comme moi, quelque chose à voir avec les fait d'être aussi efficace que de l'avaler et détruire tout le système. » McGonagall haussa les épaules. « J'ai abandonné à la fin. »  
- Et bien pas moi ! Cela ne doit pas continuer ! C'est un mauvais exemple pour les enfants ! » - Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire contre ça ? » demanda McGonagall, en sentiment rampant en elle que cela serait amusant. - Combattre le feu par le feu » dit Victoria, et elle élabora son plan. ***  
« Miss Bulstrode, avez-vous vraiment fait ça ? » McGonagall se détourna brusquement de son gribouillage au tableau. La classe entière commença à murmurer, essayant d'imaginer ce que Millicent avait fait. La jeune Serpentard avait l'air choqué et demanda innocemment ce qu'elle avait fait.  
« Ne soyez pas insolente, Miss ! Cinq points de moins à Serpentard ! » Millicent essaya de convaincre McGonagall qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle on l'accusait et, à la fin du cours, c'étaient quinze points de moins pou Serpentard et les élèves sortirent déconcertés en partant vers leur cours suivant, pensant que la vieille sorcière était devenue folle. ***  
Le professeur Victoria Cross était en plein milieu d'une dictée sur des créatures mythiques variées quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur Draco, qui chuchotait quelque chose à Harry.  
« Mr Malefoy, comme vous semblez être Si attentif dans mon cours, pourquoi ne vous donnerais-je pas une interrogation surprise ? »  
Draco pâlit et essaya de murmurer une excuse.  
« Comment rendre ceci intéressant ? Il y a différents charmes pour repousser un vampire. Je pense que je peux en invoquer un. Quelqu'un veut parier sur la réussite ou non de Malefoy à éviter une morsure dans le cou ? »  
La classe entière éclata de rire alors que Draco pâlit un peu plus et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il n'avait pas écouté.  
« Vraiment ? » dit Victoria avec une exclamation désapprobatrice. « Quel dommage ! Dix points de moins à Serpentard. Mr Malefoy, vous me rendrez un devoir de trois parchemins sur les vampires, les repérer et les tuer pour la prochaine fois. Miss Granger, vous semblez disposée et capable de montrer à Mr Malefoy ici comment on fait ? » ********  
« Cross ! » la voix du professeur Rogue fit trembler les murs.  
« Et bien, à moins qu'il n'ait décidé de faire le trafic(1), je crois qu'il veut me parler » dit Victoria à ses associés, qui avaient conspiré avec elle dans le plan : le professeur d'Herbologie, et le professeur d'enchantements, Flitwick, qui avait été le plus difficile à convaincre. Les professeurs Cross et McGonagall elles-mêmes menaient la mutinerie.  
« Je dois vous parler » siffla Rogue, alors qu'il entrait dans la salle, ses yeux perçant l'âme de Victoria.  
- Vraiment ? Et de quoi ? demanda Victoria innocemment.  
- Vous savez bien de quoi ! Je dois vous parler de votre discrimination contre les Serpentard ! » hurla-t-il, sans faire attention qu'il y avait d'autres professeurs dans la salle.  
- J'ai entendu dire que c'était presque épidémique » dit Victoria, déchaînée « Peut-être que ce sont les élèves ? »  
- Je sais que c'est vous qui avez convaincu les autres » il cracha alors qu'il regardait les autres d'un air enflammé. « Et je veux savoir pourquoi, MAINTENANT ! »  
Victoria se leva ; étendit ses jambes et le conduisit à son bureau. Elle ferma la porte et l'attaqua immédiatement.  
« Comment osez-vous juger de la façon dont je m'occupe de mes cours, alors que depuis des années vous faites exactement la même chose ! » lui hurla-t-elle.  
- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ce que je fait de mes cours ! » répondit-il en hurlant.  
- Tout comme ce ne sont pas les vôtres ! »  
- Alors vous voulez jouer à ça ? » demanda-t-il dangereusement calme, ses yeux se durcissant. « Et bien ça a seulement commencé ! » ****  
- Vingt points de moins à Serdaigle !  
- Dix points de moins à Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Injuste ? Vous avez raison, alors vingt-cinq !   
- Cinq points de moins à Serdaigle parce que vous êtes un groupe fatiguant !  
- Dix de moins à Serpentard pour cette sale écriture, qui vous a appris à écrire ?  
- Je me suis déjà expliqué avec vous ! Si vous répondez faux à une seule autre question je vais . Trente points de moins à chaque maison !  
- Dix points de moins à Serpentard ! Pourquoi ? Je suis votre professeur, je n'ai pas besoin de raison !  
- Dix points de moins à Serdaigle ! Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai envie !  
- Quinze points de moins à Serpentard ! Je suis une femme et j'ai des symptômes de pré-ménopause, ça vous semble une bonne raison ?  
« PROFESSEUR ROGUE ET PROFESSEUR CROSS, MON BUREAU MAINTENANT ! » La voix du professeur Dumbledore fit sursauter tout le monde à portée de voix. Le directeur n'était pas du genre à crier, il devait être vraiment excédé. Les deux professeurs échangèrent des regards meurtriers et suivirent le directeur dans son bureau. Au moment où la porte s'était refermée, il commença à prêcher :  
« Je n'ai rien fait et ai autorisé chacun d'entre vous à continuer à enseigner dans la manière qui vous semblait juste, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup à améliorer. Mais je ne peux plus ne rien faire pendant que vous jouez à votre petite « Guerre des Points » essayant de retirer autant de points que vous le pourrez à l'autre maison. Maintenant, vous deux allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous résolviez ce problème d'une manière adulte et mature, et vous ne sortirez pas avant que vous ne le fassiez. Je m'attends à ce que vous ayez conclu un arrangement quelconque quand je reviendrai. » Là-dessus, il quitta son bureau et laisse les deux professeurs boudeurs.  
« Tout ça c'est votre faute » dit Victoria, croisant les bras.  
- Ma faute ? » demanda Rogue, enragé. « C'est vous qui avez décidé de fourrer votre anormalement gros nez dans les affaires des autres.  
- Seulement parce que vous ne semblez pas pouvoir enseigner de manière juste, siffla Victoria.  
- Qui êtes-vous pour juger la manière dont j'enseigne ? Vous n'êtes qu'une amateur, sans aucune expérience !  
- Je parie que vous n'êtes si acerbe que parce que vous n'avez aucune capacité ! » cria-t-elle en se levant de son siège.  
- Tu rêves d'avoir mes talents !  
- Je ne voudrais pas être prise morte ..  
- Garce !  
- Egotiste maniaque . » mais sa phrase resta en suspens alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent soudainement au milieu d'un baiser passionné, et comme une chose mène à un autre, ils réussirent à finir sur le bureau, puis par terre, comme fondus ensemble. ****  
« Albus ! Mais à QUOI pensiez-vous ? » demanda McGonagall alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
- Ils devraient résoudre le problème comme des grands.  
- Je serais surprise qu'ils ne se soient pas entretués. » répliqua-t- elle alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir menant à la porte du bureau. Tout était calme, un peu trop calme.  
- Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils se soient vraiment entretués, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda McGonagalle, horrifiée. Dumbledore entrouvrit la porte de son bureau et la referma presque immédiatement.  
- Et bien ? » demanda McGonagall, essayant de voir aussi. « Est-ce qu'ils se sautent à la gorge ? »  
- On peut dire ça, dit Dumbledore, Ils apportent un nouveau sens à cette phrase.  
- Peut-être devrions-nous interférer ? » dit McGonagall en s'avançant vers la porte. Dumbledore l'arrêta et la mena plus loin.  
- Non. Même si je déteste l'admettre, ils ont résolus ce problème de manière ADULTE. » dit-il, et ils partirent. ***  
« Je suppose que nous devons faire une sorte de compromis » remarqua Rogue, ses bras entourant son corps.  
- C'est juste » dit Victoria, se levant. Elle s'habilla vite et lui jeta ses vêtements. « AVANT que Dumbledore ne revienne, je frémis en pensant à sa réaction s'il nous avait trouvé. comme ça ».  
Quand ils furent tous les deux décents, ils continuèrent leur conversation.  
« Tu dois arrêter de saquer les élèves des autres maisons » dit-elle, s'asseyant sur une chaise, une fois qu'elle l'eût remise dans une position verticale.  
- Je n'étais pas .  
- Alors pourquoi n'enlevais-tu pas des points de ta propre maison ?  
- J'ai mes raisons » dit-il mystérieusement. « Crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais. »  
- Et bien je l'espère. » répondit Victoria « Alors est-ce que tu pourrais au moins être juste en le faisant ? Ne pas enlever de points sans raison ? Enlever des points quand tu dois vraiment le faire ?  
- Alors tu auras ce que tu veux, mais qu'est-ce que je gagnerais ? » demanda Rogue sournoisement. Victoria réfléchit un moment avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer et il demanda :  
« Mais d'où est-ce que tu as de la crème fouettée ?  
- Les elfes de maison sont de très gentilles créatures » dit-elle, et elle continua à murmurer quelque chose dans son oreille.  
- Est-ce que c'est physiquement possible au moins ? » dit-il, douteux, même si ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie.  
- Je crois que nous devrons le découvrir » dit-elle, séductrice, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser quand Dumbledore frappa et entra dans son bureau.  
- J'espère que vous avez trouvé un... terrain d'entente ? demanda-t- il avec un éclair de connivence dans les yeux.  
- Oh, nous avons trouvé un plan de travail. » Rogue tentait de cacher le sourire qui soulevait le coin de ses lèvres.  
- Bien, alors je crois que le problème est résolu. » Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et escorta ses jeunes compagnon dans le couloir.  
« Au fait professeur, dit-il à Victoria, je crois que ceci est à vous. » il lui tendit son porte-jarretelles.  
- Je me demande comment c'est arrivé ici. » dit-elle en rougissant alors que les professeurs regardaient dans la direction opposée. Dumbledore secoua simplement la tête et sourit.  
« Je crois que les choses vont être plus intéressantes maintenant. » ***  
La plupart des élèves furent stupéfiés par le changement soudain de leur professeur de Potions. Il semblait que non seulement il se retenait de leur hurler dessus sans raison, mais aussi qu'il luttait contre un sourire. Cela aurait pu leur faire croire qu'il était devenu fou, s'il n'y avait pas une constante dans cette effrayante mer de changement.  
« LONDUBAT ! »  
  
(1) en anglais, 'to cross' signifie 'traverser', d'où le jeu de mot... 


End file.
